Entre la espada y la pared
by padfoot-nana
Summary: —¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que estamos bien jodidos!—le respondo, sé que Light lo sabe. L preocupado, Light sincero. Saben que nunca debieron enamorarse. Pésimo summary, lean!


Este es el primer fic de death note que escribo, pero es que no lo pude resistir!! *-* es taaaaan hechizante!! Adoro a los personajes!

**Disclaimer:** NO son míos por que si no yo misma me cargaría a Light y reviviría a L!! (Detective friki, listo, tímido, intuitivo, descarado, loquito y supersexy!! (L) )

Dedicado? Pues va dedicado para alguien muy especial para mi... Mi angelito de la guarda, Saray!! ¿Por qué? Bueno es lógico, yo soy como L más o menos (mucho menos lista xD) pero no tengo cuidado a la hora de soltar las preguntas (tal y como L cuando le dice a Light "Creo que tu eres Kira") y es ella la que me detiene cuando me estoy yendo de la lengua, así que "Entre la espada y la pared" es para ella

**Entre la espada y la pared**

_Nunca antes me había planteado la posibilidad de llegar a enamorarme._

No es porque no me gusten las chicas, que hay que reconocer que algunas son muy hermosas. Tampoco es por el hecho de que casi nunca salga de los hoteles en los que habito para que no me identifiquen. No es por el hecho de ser el mejor detective del mundo. Ni tampoco por que odie relacionarme con otra gente.

Nunca había pensado si mi personalidad afectaría en algún modo a alguna de mis acciones. No soy arisco, soy desconfiado. No es que quiera ser desconfiado, es que no me queda otro remedio que serlo porque cualquiera me podría matar. Y por eso es por lo que no muestro mi cara.

Sé que no soy superdotado ni nada por el estilo, y es precisamente por eso por lo que utilizo a Watari para que hable por mí. ¿Qué clase de policía confiaría en un chico de diecisiete años a penas? No hace falta una superinteligencia para notar que nadie lo haría. Ni siquiera yo.

Lo que me ha enseñado la vida es que nada es lo que parece en un principio. ¿Tal vez sea esa atracción por lo prohibido lo que me mueve? No, no puede ser. Soy demasiado objetivo para eso, pero sin embargo aunque busco buenas excusas, soy patético.

Estoy** encadenado **a él. Si, con cadenas de verdad. Una esposa en una de sus manos y otra en una de las mías, una cadena fina e irrompible de tres metros de largo es lo único que nos separa. Y aún así me parece demasiado.

Miro a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto? Sé perfectamente que tu eres Kira, sé que has matado a gente no muy inocente, y sé que me lo has ocultado todo el tiempo e incluso has llegado a borrarte la memoria.

Al principio, he de reconocer que pensaba que las posibilidades de que tú fueses Kira eran del 1% nada más. Después de varias preguntas aumentaron considerablemente. Y lo peor es que cuanto más aumentaban, más ganas tenía de que entrases en el equipo, de estudiarte entero. Sabía que eras distinto al resto de gente pero no lo había podido comprobar.

Ahora estoy 100% seguro de que eres Kira. Tú mismo me lo has contado. Y ahora no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de haber dicho barbaridades sobre Kira. Estoy sentado en mi típica posición que extraña a cualquiera, pero que a ti parece no afectarte.

Sé que sabes que estoy reflexionando sobre lo que me acabas de contar, pero eres impaciente y toses un par de veces. Levanto la mirada y retiro el pulgar de mis labios.

—¿Y bien?—preguntas

Sé que debería entregarte a la policía, detenerte o incluso matarte. Si te entrego, morirás, si te detengo te tendré que matar. De las dos formas acabarás muerto. Estoy en una encrucijada. De algún modo eres algo prohibido para mi, eres mi antítesis, pero a la vez eres el primer amigo que he llegado a tener nunca.

Clavo mi vista en tus ojos, pensativo.

Bajo una de mis piernas, la apoyo en el suelo, alargo mi mano esposada hacia los dulces de encima de la mesa. Silencio es todo lo que oigo, cuando tu, desde el sillón de al lado, me miras tristemente.

—Mientras decides algo… ¿Me pasas un dulce?—me pregunta. Enarco una ceja y levanto mi vista hacia ti. No hay nadie más en la sala, y sé que probablemente mañana uno de los dos esté muerto. Sino… ¿Qué sentido tendría hacer lo que voy a hacer?

Tomo el dulce, me acerco peligrosamente a ti y te lo pongo a diez centímetros de la boca. No estás enfadado, pero sin usar las manos pretendes tomar el dulce por tus medios y con la boca. Mis dedos permanecen fijos, a la espera de un movimiento más. Calculo los porcentajes, al fin y al cabo en algún momento me iban a servir para algo. Justo cuando vas a morder el dulce, aparto la mano y pongo mi cara en su lugar, juntando mis labios con los tuyos.

Está mal, lo sé. No tendría que haberme enamorado, no tendría que haberte perdonado la vida, y lo más importante, no tendría que haberte besado. No tendría que estar besándote. Porque no has rechazado el beso sino que pones una mano en mi nuca y me atraes hacia ti mismo, intentando juntarme contigo. No puedo resistir sentado mientras me atraes con tu propia fuerza y con lo poco que peso no me cuesta mucho montarme a horcajadas sobre tus piernas, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento.

¿¡En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió hacer la cosa más prohibida?! No me importa, cuando te separas de mi, mi cuerpo se queja, te miro a los ojos, esos ojos hechizantes.

—¿De verdad quieres saber qué pienso?—le pregunto, refiriéndome a su anterior pregunta.—Creo que estamos bien jodidos.—te respondo.

* * *

Reviews? (:

No sean malos, ya saben que si no dejas un review, un gatito será anotado en la death note ;)


End file.
